Brothers
Brothers Today was an ordinary day for me. Well depends on what ordinary refers to. Does it just mean that things are so bland that watching paint dry is exciting? Or does it just mean whatever is happening has become rather normal? You see I used to have a brother named Jeff. He loved to play video games. However, he never allowed me to see what he was playing. Sometimes I would attempt to convince him to go outside and play with me. Most of the time he would just give me an angry growl. (Oh how rude of me I forgot to tell the readers my name. I'm Alex.) Sorry readers I had to break the fourth wall temporarily. Inquiring minds must know who the possible main protagonist may be. Anyways Jeff had little to no friends and the only one he ever even spoke to was me. It was rather sad thinking he could be so glued to a screen. You see the reason things were like this was because our mother had died of cancer not too long ago. The grief had pushed us both towards gaming to cut our minds away from the pain. Our father was rarely ever at home, he always seemed to be at work. All we had was each other for the most part. Jeff got a GameCube, and I got a Gameboy. He played the games he had for so long I wasn't even sure how he could keep himself from growing bored. I knew I wasn't as addicted since I rarely even picked up my Gameboy since I finished most of my games. I would sometimes play Pokémon or other RPGs just to keep myself from growing lonely. Jeff and I were home schooled...whenever our father had the chance too. I recently noticed that my brother has been irritable due to a lack of sleep. It also seemed that he was rather uneasy. I didn't know however, how lack of sleep worked. He had other symptoms besides that, but I was no doctor and could not really tell what else he had. It was only a matter of time before I walked into what he was playing. I had no clue what game he was playing. It seemed like one of those type of side scrolling games. At this point I noticed the sprite was pixelated for the character he was playing as. This was not very scary as it could just be a game I never saw before. However, the faceless creature he was playing as ripped apart poor innocent looking creatures. The 'enemies' were squirrels, foxes, birds, and other types of harmless looking animals. The player used red like tentacles to rip its victims into pixelated blood which was not very impressive. The graphics looked like they were made by a five year old. The colors and sounds were bright and cheerful even though this insanity took place. “Why?”Jeff sobbed. “Wh...”I looked at the screen and it showed game over. I shrugged and patted his back. “Is that you?”Jeff said softly. “It's your brother Jeff,” I said. “GET OUT!” He screamed pushing me out of the door. “I...” I said softly as he got me out of the door and locked it. I had no idea what was going on. I was not fearful of the game but more of what it was doing to my once kind and caring brother. When my father came home I told him all that had happened. He didn't believe me, he thought I was making it up. My father was not understanding me as I tried to gain his trust in the truth of what I said. “Please believe me dad. I wouldn't make this up. Jeff is playing this game that is messing up his mind. He is not acting normally. We need to find some way of making him stop,” I said! “Okay if you are telling me the truth. Then lead me to his room,” My father said. I led him to my brother's room which was unlocked. That was odd as he left it locked when he kicked me out. We found him playing Animal Crossing. “Hello father, hello brother,” Jeff said as he looked at us with a wide grin. His bloodshot eyes looked at us. His matted hair looked like swamp muck. His smell was awful, his clothing was wrinkled and dirty. He looked as if he was a young hermit on a deserted island. My father was too shocked for words to see what my brother looked like, and smelled like. He grabbed the machine and games and carried them off. My brother just smiled as our father left, and I followed. He chuckled and muffled out some sorts of words. We then heard his door close and we walked back into the kitchen. My father smashed his games and machine. I had no idea my father would have the guts to do something like this. He seemed clearly worried which was a good thing. “Now Alex, I'm going to bed. In the morning, I'll talk to Jeff. I will refuse to apologize about what I did. It was best for him. I hope that with time we can kick that awful habit and reintroduce him to the real world.” I nodded in silence as he went into his room and turned off the lights and went to bed. I went into my own room locked it and went to bed. In the morning I woke up and noticed my door was wide open. I also had a game on my lap. It was a Gameboy game. Its title was The Adventures of Zero. It had no cover nor sticker to represent the main theme of the game on the cartridge. I stood up and grabbed my Gameboy from my dresser. I was about to play it before I heard a dripping sound. I walked out of my room and put down the console. I walked to my father's room and opened the door and turned on the light. I looked in horror as his body was nailed to the wall, his eyes gouged out of their sockets, his stomach cut open and his organs missing. Even from his lower area it seemed something else was removed. I vomited and sobbed and decided the best plan of action now was to kill my brother. I went downstairs and grabbed a knife. I walked into my brother's room upstairs and noticed that he had hanged himself. His body dangled and I noticed the kicked chair and pole he set up to hang himself upon. I dropped the knife and sighed and walked into my room in complete shock. I picked up the Gameboy and put in my new game. Maybe playing games would cure my sadness. I noticed that the game was an addictive side scroller the pixelated creature I played as somehow seemed very familiar. Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Real Life